Welcome to earth
by creeperqueen
Summary: Kirzten ja Zarah etsivät planeettaa, jonne pysähtyä. Kirztenin hämmästykseksi he löytävät planeetan, jota ei pitäisi enää olla. Kirzten päättääkin etsiä käsiinsä miehen,jonka olisi kuulunut hoitaa planeetta pois päiväjärjestyksestä vuosia sitten...
1. Kohti maata

**A/N: Tämä ficci löytyy jo ennestään Sohviksesta, mutta ajattelin lisätä sen tännekin. **

**Disclaimer: Kaikki minkä tunnistatte jo ennestään kuuluvan Dragonball universumiin kuuluu Akira Toriyamalle. Muut hahmot ja paikat minulle. **

**Varoitus: Sisältää spoilereita fanfictioneistani **_Goodbye planet Vegeta_** ja **_Universumin vahvin_**.**

**1. Kohti maata**

Kaikkialla oli pimeää. Oli mahdotonta nähdä ympärilleen, paitsi ne pienenpienet lieskat, joita näkyi siellä täällä – aseiden suuliekit. Meteli oli kova. Kaikkialta tuntui kuuluvan kirkunaa ja hysteeristä itkua, sekä julmaa ja kylmää naurua, aseiden laukauksia ja räjähdyksiä. Kirztenistä tuntui siltä että hän ei olisi päässyt eteenpäin, vaikka hän kuinka juoksi. Tietenkään hän ei nähnyt siinä pimeydessä mitään, joten eihän hän periaatteessa voinut olla varma siitä että hän ylipäätänsä eteni minnekään. Vähitellen rupesi tulemaan valoisampaa, oli yhä hyvin pimeää, mutta nyt hän saattoi erottaa siluetteja, jotka oli piirretty seiniin kirkkaalla ja juoksevalla verellä. Kaikki ne hahmot niissä saastaisissa seinissä, hän tunsi jok'ikisen, oli nähnyt heidän kaikkien kuoleman, tai jos ei nähnyt, niin kyseisen henkilön kuolema oli koskettanut häntä syvästi, jättänyt arvet sisälle. Vähitellen hän tunsi miten hänen jalkansa rupesivat painamaan tolkuttomasti. Hänen vauhtinsa hidastui ja hän tunsi kammottavaa kipua molemmissa jaloissaan, vähitellen kipu levisi kaikkialle. Joku tarrasi hänestä kiinni ja otti tiukkaan otteeseen. Valo välähti kirkkaana pimeydessä paljastaen muutaman ruumiin jossain siellä tyhjyydessä. Hän näki miehiä, jotka olivat aseistettuja, poliiseja, jotka ottivat rosvoilta rahaa ja päästivät nämä menemään, ihan kun mitään ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Korruptiota! Sitä se kaikki oli. Lasten itku ja heidän vanhempiensa huuto rupesivat kaikumaan yhä voimakkaampina. Kirzten ei voinut liikkua. Hän näki valon välähtävän takanaan ja jokin iskeytyi hänen selkäänsä. Oliko hän kuollut? Jostain, kaukaa mutta kutsuvana kaikui tytön ääni joka herätteli häntä. Sitten hän tunsi jotain kylmää ja märkää…

Kirzten havahtui kylmän veden vaikutuksesta muistojensa keskeltä ja kiirehti väistämään heitä lähestyvät asteroidit. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta onnistuttuaan välttämään kolarin viimehetkellä, pyyhkäisi otsaansa ja valui istuimelleen. Hän tarkkaili vettyneitä vaatteitaan, katsahti ulos aluksensa ikkunasta ja ihaili sitä kaunista, mutta synkkää avaruutta. Yhtäkkiä, häntä puistatti. Se pimeys, jota lievittivät satunnaiset kirkkaat täplät, se toi väkisin mieleen hänen unensa, joka oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin nautinnollinen. Zarah huokaili hänen vieressään melkein tyhjä sanko käsissään. Hän kaatoi loputkin vedet leikkisästi äitinsä päälle ja tokaisi kiihtyneenä:  
"Oletko hullu!? Jos en olisi saanut sinua havahtumaan tuosta sinun unestasi, olisimme molemmat kuolleet, vaikka välillä kyllä tuntuu, ettei sillä olisi mitään merkitystä."  
"Mitään nukkunut!"  
"Niinpä niin, näytit muuten vain siltä kuin ufo olisi ottanut sinut valtaasi… tai syönyt aivosi."  
"Ehkä minä sittenkin torkahdin…", Kirzten myönsi ja uppoutui taas haaveilemaan, otettuaan ensin vetisen, pitkähihaisen paitansa pois.  
"Ehkä, ehkä!? Et ole nukkunut kunnolla kahteen viikkoon. Nyt saa riittää, joten mene nukkumaan, minä ajan."

Kirzten yritti vielä väitellä vastaan, mutta hänelle oli koko sen kymmenisen vuoden aikana tullut varsin selväksi miten päättäväinen Zarah oli. Jos tämä vaati jotain, etenkin jos sillä oli jotain tekemistä jonkun terveydentilan kanssa, vastaan oli hyvinkin turha pyristellä. Kirzten siis päätti lopulta luovuttaa. Kirzten huokaisi ja loikkasi väsyneenä ja voimattomana pehmeähköön, "hieman" sottaiseen sänkyyn, jolla lojui valokuvia, kirjoja ja paljon muuta tärkeää ja ei-niin-tärkeää. Hän kaivoi itselleen makkaratyynyn jostain paperiröykkiön alta, asetteli sen tyhjään ja puhtaaseen kohtaan ja potkaisi pinon vanhoja valokuva-albumeita tylysti alas - kaikki paitsi yhden, jonka hän laittoi hellävaraisesti vaatetelineen päälle. Ennen sitä hän otti sieltä vanhahkon valokuvan. Hän suuteli sitä silmät kosteina ja sujautti sen sitten tyynynsä alle. Hän nousi hetkeksi pois sängystä, kaivaakseen melko uuden, mutta hyvin kärsineen ja kuluneen huovan sängyn alta. Hän istui takaisin sängylle, asetteli tyynyn vieläkin paremmin ja veti huovan päällensä ja nukahti melkein heti…

Zarah laittoi automaattiohjauksen päälle hetkeksi hakeakseen itselleen jotain purtavaa. Hän tuijotti lähes tyhjyyttään ammottavaa jääkaappia, otti sieltä limutölkin ja paiskasi oven kiinni. Hän kolusi kaapit, muttei löytänyt mitään mistä hän olisi osannut loihtia jotain kelvollista. Kaikilla oli heikkoutensa, ja Zarahin kohdalla yksi niistä oli kehno ruuanlaittotaito, sanottakoon puolustukseksi että hän oli vielä lapsi, mutta hänen äitinsä oli osannut kokata kelvollisesti lapsesta asti, joten siinä taas oli seikka johon on hyvä takertua. Zarah tyytyi kävelemään pienelle lipastolle ja nappaamaan yhdestä laatikosta pussillisen suklaanameja, jotka tosin oli ostettu jostain ylettömästä terveyshihhulointiplaneetalta, jossa he olivat viimeksi käyneet. Zarah irvisti laittaessaan yhden karkeista suuhunsa: Jos tarjolla olisi ollut jotain parempaa, olisi hän jo käynyt oksentamassa sen soovan pois, mutta kun ei ollut muutakaan ruokaa niin oli pakko tyytyä siihen mitä oli. Hän kulautti lopun juoman alas (melkein täysinäinen pullo) yhdellä huikalla saadakseen makeisten aiheuttaman hirveän maun pois suustaan.

Hän istui takaisin aluksen puikkoihin ja nosti jalkansa viereiselle tuolille. Zarahia ärsytti. Siellä he olivat reissanneet kuukausia, ympäri avaruutta etsimässä sopivaa planeettaa jolle asettautua. Mutta mikään ei ollut sellainen, jonka ympäristössä he olisivat selvinneet. Viimeiset planeetat kaikki olivat olleet jotain suurien sotien keskipisteitä, tai sitten niiden ilmakehä ei vain ollut sovelias. Kirzten oli ollut tosi masentunut viimeaikoina, totta kai tämä yritti salata sen, mutta Zarah ei ollut tyhmä, hän tiesi todella hyvin mikä hänen äitiään vaivasi, häntä, itse asiassa, vaivasi sama asia, vaikka ei yhtä laajassa mittakaavassa. Zarah ymmärsi tosin sen, ei kenestäkään varmasti olisi helppoa, jos hän olisi joutunut eroon rakkaastaan, olisi metsästänyt tätä ympäri Universumia vuosia, ja sitten kun saa, kaiken sen uurastuksen jälkeen, suuren vihjeen tämän olinpaikasta, tulee hetkenkuluttua viesti, että tämä on kuollut jonkun kapinoijan takia. Zarahistakin se tuntui kurjalta, vaikkei hän ollut koskaan isäänsä tavannutkaan. Ehkä se juuri olikin se syy – uteliaisuus.  
"Huoh, että voikin olla näin rasittunut olo, vaikka ei ole tarvinnut tehdä mitään ruumiillista moneen päivän. Tämä jatkuva reissaaminen vaan alkaa väsyttää", hän huokaisi kyllästyneenä ja heitti karkkipaperin roskikseen – se kuitenkin meni ohi ja liittyi monien muiden roskien sekaan lattialle.

Tosiaan, ei hän voinut syyttää siitä kaikesta reissaamisesta Kirzteniä, oikeastaan hän oli kiitollinen. Zarahilla oli ollut kaikkialla, lähes kaikkialla, mihin hän oli Kirztenin kanssa yrittänyt asettautua vakavia sopeutumisvaikeuksia. Hänestä ei tuntunut juuri kukaan pitävän, etenkin tytöt olivat olleet koko ajan kiusoittelemassa häntä.  
"Sekarotuinen, ilotyttö, äpärä, psykopaatti…"  
Zarah ei voinut itselleen mitään, kuten ei myöskään sille, että kaikki ne tyypit olivat juntteja. Mitä väliä vaikka hän onkin sekarotuinen? Eikös se vaan ole hyvästä, hänen äidissäänkin oli viittä eri rotua, mutta haittaako se? Kirzten oli ennemminkin monipuolinen lahjakkuus sen vuoksi. Ei ollut juuri mitään, jossa hän ei pärjännyt. Ja mitä siitä jos hänen vanhempansa eivät olleet naimisissa? Eihän se edes ole nykyään mitenkään ihmeellistä. Yhä enemmän ja enemmän rikkonaisia perheitä, mutta mitä sellaiset puhdasverisyyttä arvostavat, itseään täynnä olevat pökkelöt ymmärtäisivätkään. Eniten häntä tietenkin ärsytti se että hänen vartaloaan pilkattiin. Ei koska hän olisi ollut lihava tai koska hänellä olisi ollut lasit - syyt joita on yleensä helppo pitää syinä kiusaamiseen. Syy oli se, että hän oli lapsi teinitytön vartalossa. Hän oli pitkä, pitempi kuin mitä monet ovat yläasteen lopussakaan. Monet hänen ex-luokkalaisistaan olivat aina sanoneet, että jos hän värjäisi hiukset vaaleammiksi, näyttäisi hän bimbolta. Tietenkin hän joutui kokemaan kiusaa myös poikien seurassa, mutta se olikin sitten enemmän fyysistä, mistä yksi yleinen nimitys, psykopaatti tuli. Jos Zarah ei saanut setvittyä asioita puhumalla ja häntä ei jätetty rauhaan, otti hän käyttöön nyrkkinsä, hampaansa… mitä milloinkin. Opettajat tunsivat hänet itäisellä alueella varsin hyvin hänen huonon koulumenestyksensä ja huonon käytöksensä vuoksi.

Aluksen laite hälytti, se oli havainnut planeetan lähellä. Zarah lopetti menneiden pohtimisen ja painoi muutamaa nappia.  
"Aloitetaan skannaaminen", kuului koneesta ja se rupesi analysoimaan planeetan ilmakehää ja kaivamaan siitä tietoa. Zarah otti mukavan asennon ohjaajan penkillä lukiessaan tietoja planeetasta. Ensin ilmestyi planeetan kuva – se oli pienehkö planeetta, joka kimmelteli sinisenä. Zarah ei muistanut milloin hän olisi nähnyt yhtä ihanan näyn.  
"Planeetta maa. Happipitoinen ilmakehä. Asukasluku, pienehkö. Suhtautuminen muukalaisiin: Maan asukit eivät suurimmaksi osaksi usko elämään Maan ulkopuolella, ja heistäkin enemmistö uskoo vain marsilaisiin. Massan sekaan soluttautuminen on helppoa", Zarah lueskeli kiinnostuneena planeetan kuvausta, mutta yhtäkkiä Kirzten rynnisti hänen viereensä ja syötti koneelle ylimääräisiä komentoja. Zarah kohotti epäileväisenä toista kulmakarvaansa ja ihmetteli tämän äkkinäistä piristymistä.  
"Heräsit siis, mutta mikäs sinulle tuli?" Zarah kysyi.  
"Tämä ei voi olla totta… minun serkkuni lähetettiin tuhoamaan tämä planeetta hieman hänen syntymänsä jälkeen, ja siitä on jo vuosia. Olin silloin jotakuinkin sinun ikäisesi." Kirzten luennoi ja luki nyt uutta informaatiota.  
"Oletko varma, että se oli juuri tämä planeetta, Maa. En usko että hän olisi jättänyt sen tuhoamatta, ainakaan sen perusteella mitä olen kertonut Saiyalaisista."  
Kirzten naurahti. Hän oli puhunut paljon pahaa Saiyalaisuudesta, kiitos siitä Nappalle ja Vegetalle, osittain tietenkin myös hänen serkulleen Raditzille.  
"Siksi olenkin näin hämmentynyt. Tämä ei voi olla mahdollista. Äläkä sano että olen erehtynyt planeetasta, olen varma että se oli tämä 'sininen planeetta'", Kirzten sanoi ja laittoi koneen nyt tulostamaan kaiken tiedon ulos.  
"En muista milloin olisit ollut noin innoissasi yhtikäs mistään", Zarah totesi yllättyneenä.  
"Minulle tuli outo tunne. Minusta tuntuu siltä kuin minun pitäisi mennä selvittämään tilanne", Kirzten haaveili.  
"No mitäs jos menisimme sitten tutustumaan tähän planeettaan vähän tarkemmin? Pitäähän meidän hankkia muutenkin lisää täydennystä ruokapuoleen ja roskista olisi hyvä päästä eroon", Zarah sanoi ja heitti tyhjän limonadipullon roskikseen – tällä kertaa se meni sinne.  
"Olet aivan oikeassa", Kirzten naurahti ja laittoi aluksen valmiiksi laskeutumisen varalta. Hän etsisi jonkin paikan jonne he voisivat Zarahin kanssa majoittautua, ja sitten hän yrittäisi löytää serkkunsa, Kakarotin…


	2. Tervetuloa maahan

**2. Tervetuloa Maahan**

"Kauanko meillä menee laskeutumiseen?" Zarah kysyi penkoessaan laatikoita.  
"Arvioni mukaan kymmenen minuuttia, sillä minun pitää etsiä hyvä laskeutumispaikka. Emme voi missään nimessä laskeutua keskelle jotain suurkaupunkia, meidän on pidettävä matalaa profiilia", Kirzten sanoi haukotellen.  
"Missä ihmeessä minun puhelimeni on?" Zarah mutisi heittäessään kasan piirustuksia ympäriinsä.  
"Varovasti niiden papereiden kanssa!" Kirzten huusi ja ryntäsi pinoamaan ne, mutta huomasi sitten etteivät ne olleet hänen työpapereitansa.  
"Siirsin sinun suunnitelmasi jo tuonne", Zarah totesi ja osoitteli kauempaa lipastoa.  
Molemmat tirskahtivat väkisinkin.  
"Me tarvitsemme sisäkön!" Kirzten totesi huvittuneena katsoessaan kaoottista alusta.  
"Niin, tai isomman avaruusaluksen. Eihän tämä kaikki roina mahdu millään tänne. Mitä jos me pikkaisen siistisimme paikkoja ennen laskeutumista?" Zarah kysyi ja heitti muutaman irtosukan täpötäyteen pyykkikoriin.  
"Tästä tulee iso urakka; meidän olisi pitänyt tehdä tämä aiemmin" Kirzten huokaisi.

He siistivät paikkoja hetken. Alus oli vieläkin täynnä roinaa ja roskasäkkejä, mutta nyt ne oli laiteltu hieman järjestelmällisemmin. Kaikki mustat jätesäkit, joita oli paljon, oli kasattu yhteen nurkkaan. Epämääräiset vaateröykkiöt olivat myös kadonneet kun ne kaikki oli kasattu vessan viereiseen lisähuoneeseen, joka oli alun perin ollut kuntosali. Lattia oli yhä sottainen, mutta nyt siinä mahtui kävelemään ilman että piti pelätä astuvansa jonkin päälle. Uurastus keskeytyi kun hälytin rupesi piipittämään.  
"No, eiköhän tämä riitä tältä erää. Laskeudumme aivan pian!" Kirzten puhisi pyyhkiessään hikeä otsaltaan ja kasatessaan irtopapereita tyhjään kansioon.

Pian alus oli jo saapunut maankamaralle. Kirzten ja Zarah juoksivat hetimmiten ikkunan ääreen. Molemmat ihailivat valkeaa, kaunista maisemaa aluksensa ikkunoista.  
"Jaahas, täällähän on talvi," Kirzten totesi tuijottaessaan kinoksia ja pieniä lumihiutaleita, jotka leijailivat maahan. Hän käski Zarahia laittamaan jotain lämmintä päälle. Itse hän tyytyi kietomaan kaulaansa tummanvihreän, uudehkon kaulahuivin ja kiskomaan ylleen mustan farkkutakin. Kädet hän suojasi mustilla nahkahansikkailla. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Zarahin vaatetusta: Musta verryttelytakki; tummanpunaiset ja pörröiset korvalaput; lapaset joista toinen oli punainen, toinen valkoinen (hän ei ollut onnistunut löytämään kummallekaan paria), tekoturkilla vuoratut saappaat ja paksut maastohousut.

He astuivat ulos aluksesta. Heti ensiaskeleella molemmille tuli todella kylmä, sillä pakkasta oli varmasti ainakin 30 astetta. Kirzten kaappasi refleksienomaisesti Zarahin kainaloonsa – tiiviisti olisi edes hieman lämpimämpää.  
"Hrr… minä kun luulin että Sêisissä oli kylmä…", Kirzten sanoi hytisten, "Näkyykö missään mitään, josta voisimme saada suojaa?"  
Zarah vilkuili ympärilleen ja pudisteli päätään, kunnes huomasi kauempana pienen savupilven.  
"Hetkinen, tuolla on jotain!" Zarah huusi ja osoitteli innoissaan höyryä.  
"Aivan! Olisikohan siellä asumus?"  
"Jos on, voimme varmaankin saada heiltä jotain, josta voisi olla apua matkallemme", Zarah totesi. Hän tarttui äitiään hihasta ja rupesi retuuttamaan tätä savua kohti…

Ei kestänyt kauaakaan, kauaa kun otetaan huomioon kylmyys, kun Kirzten ja Zarah saapuivat suuren kukkulan laelle, josta he saattoivat selvästi erottaa jokusen asumuksen.  
"Huh, vielä tämä mäki alas ja sitten olemmekin jo ihmisten ilmoilla", Kirzten sanoi hyppiessään paikallaan, "Hmm… pitäisiköhän minun näyttää serkkuni valokuvaa tämän kylän asukkaille? Jos he olisivat vaikka tavanneet."  
"Todennäköisyys siihen on hyvin pieni, mutta ei kai siitä haittaakaan olisi," Zarah sanoi ja otti selkäreppunsa pois. Hän tutkaili sitä ja hymyili.  
"Tiedän kyllä miten pääsemme alas…ja nopeasti!" hän jatkoi.  
"Huoh, minä en tule pitämään tästä, olen varma siitä…" Kirzten huokasi.

"Hehehe hahaha ahaaha!!!"  
Riemukas nauru ja kauhistuneet huudot kaikuivat Kirztenin ja Zarahin lähestyessä kylää vauhdilla. Zarah piti lujasti kiinni laukustaan ja liukui sen kyydissä mäkeä alas. Kirzten tasapainoili vierellä, eikö hän tuntunut pitävän heidän pienestä "pulkanlaskuretkestään", toisinkuin Zarah.  
"Eikö ollutkin hyvä idea!?" Zarah huusi innoissaan. Hän väisti taiteillen muutaman kiven ja suuntasi pieneen hyppyriin. Kirzten pudisteli päätään Zarahin nauttiessa joka hetkestä.  
"Hienoa, että sinulla on hauskaa. Ihmetyttää vain, että joko unohdit kylmyyden?  
"Älä valita minulle vaan keskity ohjaamiseen!" Zarah tokaisi huomatessaan, että Kirztenin kyyti kolahti jäämöykkyyn. Kirzten teki komean pyörähdyksen, mutta huomasi onnekseen, että he olivat jo aivan kukkulan alaosassa. Hän hyppäsi nopeasti pois kyydistään ja liukui pitkin hankea, kunnes törmäsi lopulta johonkin. Zarah oli viimeiset metrit lasketellut alas kuin lumilaudalla. Hän teki muutaman tempun ja pysäytti vauhdit nopeasti. Hän pyyhki lunta housuiltaan ja tarkkaili ympäristöä kiinnostuneena. Hän naurahti, ei ollut mitenkään yllättävää, että Kirzten oli törmännyt jonnekin. Yhtäkkiä kuului voimakas kirkaisu – se oli Kirzten. Zarahin hilpeys oli hetkessä kateissa, oliko Kirztenille sattunut jotain? Hän juoksi ääntä kohti niin nopeasti kuin pääsi, mutta perillä häntä odotti yllätys.  
"Mitä ihmettä…?" Zarahin lausahdus keskeytyi henkäykseen. Hän huomasi että suurikokoinen mies roikotti Kirzteniä otteessaan. Kirzten yritti potkia tätä, mutta oli sen verran kaukana, ettei pystynyt osumaan tähän. Kylmä ilma oli jähmettänyt hänet ja hänestä oli puhti poissa. Zarah aikoi mennä avuksi mutta päätyi itsekin jätin otteeseen.  
"Keitä te olette ja mitä haluatte täältä!?" Jätti kysyi  
"Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?" Kirzten tiuski samalla kun Zarah yritti vuorostaan rimpuilla irti.  
Kirzten käänsi katseensa miehen kasvoihin, niissä oli arpi ja ne olivat hieman pelottavat ja totiset, mutta niissä oli kuitenkin sitä jotain… ystävällisyyttä!? Jätti tyytyi murahtamaan ja toistamaan kysymyksensä:  
"Keitä olette? Oletteko vihollisia vai ystäviä?"  
"Ystäviä!" Zarah vastasi ahdistuneena ja Kirzten tyytyi nyökkäilemään.  
"Hyvä on. Otan asiasta selvää… mutta teidän on tultava mukaani."  
Tämän sanottua mies ryhtyi tarpomaan kohti erästä mökkiä, kantaen naisia mukanaan.  
"Minneköhän hän aikoo meidät viedä?" Zarah supatti.  
"En tiedä, mutta eiköhän se selviä…"


	3. Yhteinen tuttava

**3. Yhteinen tuttava**

Ei kulunut kauaakaan kun Kirzteniä ja Zarahia kuljettanut jätti saapui pienelle mökille. Mökkiä ympäröivät paksut ja kimeltävät nietokset, ja ainoat jäljet muutoin koskemattomassa hangessa olivat ne, jotka jätti oli itse tehnyt. Nekin alkoivat vähitellen peittyä lumen tupruttaessa yhä tiheämmin. Jätti laski Kirztenin ja Zarahin varoen maahan, käski näitä pysymään kiltisti aloillaan ja koputti puiseen oveen.

"Miksemme vain kolkkaa häntä ja livahda pois!" Zarah supatti hämmentyneenä Kirztenille.

"Hysst! En usko että tuo mies on paha. Ja nyt saimme hänet viemään meidät suoraan mökille."

Jätti koputti oveen uudestaan ja tällä kertaa se tultiin avamaan. Oven suussa seisoi tummahiuksinen nainen, joka oli pukeutunut lämpimästi päästä varpaisiin. Hän hymyili jätille ja sanoi:

"Sinähän tulit nopeasi, jotain sattunut?"

Jätti viittoili Kirztenin ja Zarahin nousemaan hangesta ja sanoi:

"Löysin tämmöiset hortoilemasta ulkoata. Mitä luulette, ovatko he hyviä vai pahiksia?"

"Me olemme puolellanne!" Zarah tokaisi sen kummenmpia miettimättä. Hän pyyhki lunta vaatteiltaan ja vilkuili hermostuneena nyt Kirzteniä.

"Aivan! Meillä ei ole pahoja aikomuksia teitä kohtaan!" Kirzten myötäili. "Meidän koneemme vain tuli epäkuntoon ja tulimme etsimään jostain yösijaa."

"Hmm... luulen että voimme luottaa heihin. Katsotaan tilannetta vielä tarkemmin, mutta tehdään se sisällä. Ulkona on taas niin kylmä...",

Nainen viittoili Zarahin, Kirztenin sekä jätin sisälle ja lisäsi puita takkaan. Sisällä oli ihanan lämmintä, ainakin jos vertasi siihen viimaan ulkona. Nainen laski maahan, aivan takan ääreen, muutaman tyynyn joihin hän pyysi ystävällisesti Zarahia ja Kirzteniä istuutumaan. Nainen kaatoi molemmille isot kupilliset kuumaa kaakaota ja tarjosi heille pikkuleipiä, joista nämä kuitenkin kohteliaasti kieltäytyivät.

"En usko että niissä oli myrkkyä, mutta turha ottaa riskiä...", Kirzten kuiski. Zarah nyökkäsi samalla kun oveen koputettiin jälleen.

"No johan täällä on liikennettä tänään...", nainen mutisi ja kiiruhti avaamaan oven.

"Lisää paikallisia... loistavaa!" Zarah jupisi silmiään pyöritellen.

Nainen avasi oven ja sisään asteli nuori, parikymppinen nuori nainen, joka yritti epätoivoisesti puistella lunta pitkistä hiuksistaan. Hänen mukanaan saapui vanha, silmälasipäinen mies.

"Hei äiti, tulimme jo!" Nuorempi nainen intoili koputellessaan lunta kengistään. "Missä isä muuten on? Onko hän kotona?"

"Ei, hän lähti auttamaan lumitöissä, vaikka turhaahan se on tällä säällä. Mutta meillä sattuu olemaan vieraita, emme vain vielä tiedä mitä he aikovat."

"Älkää olko noin negatiivisia!" Vanha mies tuhahti. "Pahikset olisivat jo hankkiutuneet teistä eroon tai sitoneet teidän tuoleihin ja ottaneet vangeiksi."

Tulijat liittyivät muiden seuraksi keittiöön. He ottivat pannusta kuumaa juomaa ja istahtivat lattialle muiden joukkoon. Nuorempi nainen istahti jätin viereen. Hänen silmänsä eksyivät Zarahiin ja Kirzteniin. Hän tuijotti molempia muutaman minuutin, Zarahin kohdalla hän sanoi:

"Ulkona on tosi jäätävää... sinäkin sinerrät..."

Zarah puuskahti paheksuen ja kysyi:

"Eikö sinulla ole parempaa tekemistä kuin vahdata, miltä minä näytän?"

"Anteeksi... ei ollut tarkoitus loukata tai mitään..."

"No, minulla ei ole kylmä!" Zarah tiuskaisi aiheuttaen inhottavaa hiljaisuutta koko mökkiin. Ensimmäinen joka rohkeni puhua vieraille oli vanhus, joka uteli:

"Kasi löysi teidät kuulemma ulkoa. Keitäpä olette, mistä tulette ja mitä aiotte?"

Kirzten huokaisi. Hänen olisi varmasti parasta jättää kaikki avaruusjutut kertomatta. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti Zarahiin, joka nyökkäsi.

"Minä olen Kirzten ja tämä on tyttäreni Zarah," hän selitti. Hän otti kulauksen kaakaostaan ja jatkoi:

"Olemme olleet pitkään matkalla ja muonavarastomme ovat ehtyneet. Toivoimme että voisimme löytää täältä avustusta. Automme hajosi joten jouduimme kävelemään melkoisen matkan."

"Eli olette matkailijoita, jotka sattuivat kulkemaan täältä?" Vanhempi naisista kysyi epäillen.

"Uskokaa jo, me emme ole pahiksia!"

"Mikä teidät sai kulkemaan tälläisestä kylmästä lumisesta erämaasta, jossa on vain muutama pieni kylä?"

"Mikä tämän kylän nimi muuten on?" Zarah puuttui puheeseen.

"Kulkuskylä!" Jätti murahti viskoessaan puita takkaan lapiomaisilla käsillään. "Mutta siis, miksi kuljitte täältä ja miksi ylipäätänsä kiertelette?"

Zarah tökkäsi Kizteniä kyynerpäällään.

"Se kuva!"

"Aivan, melkein unohdin..."

Kirzten kaivoi housujensa taskusta pienen, hieman ryttääntyneen kuvan pienestä vauvasta, joka nukkui makeasti, ja jolla oli mustat hiukset ja apinan häntä.

"Etsimme häntä!" Kirzten tokaisi iskiessään kuvan kasin nyrkkiin. Kasi katsoi kuvaa haltioissaan. Voisiko se olla...

"Tämähän on Son Goku!" Kasi huudahti innoissaan. Muut keräätyivät tutkimaan kuvaa ja päätyivät siihen tulokseen että kuvassa oli tosiaan Goku, sama Goku joka oli pelastanut heidät punaiselta rusetilta. Kasi käänsi katseensa takasin Kirzteniin ja kysyi:

"Mistä saitte kuvan, miten tunnette hänet, miksi etsitte häntä?"

"Luulen että voin vastata kaikkiin noihin kysymyksiin yhdellä lauseella... Hän on serkkuni!"

Kasi kerääntyi juttelemaan muiden kanssa samalla kun Zarah kysyi Kirzteniltä kuiskien:

"Oletko varma siitä että kyseessä on sama tyyppi? Nämä ihmisethän kutsuvat häntä Gokuksi, mutta sinä sanoit hänen nimensä olevan Kakarot!"

"Tiedän... mutta luulen myös tietäväni syyn siihen miten häntä kutsutaan, ja miksi tämä planetta on yhä ehjänä!"

"No!"

"Hän on varmasti menettänyt muistinsa. Luin joskus että aina silloin tällöin Saiyalaislapsi saattaa lähetysmatkallaan kolauttaa päänsä ja menettää muistinsa, minkä seurauksena tästä saattaa tulla hyvinkin rauhallinen. Kakarotille on luultavasti käynyt niin..." Kirzten selitti. Zarah nyökkäsi samalla kun kasi ja muut palasivat takkatulen äärelle.

"Eli te siis etsitte häntä!"

"Aivan niin!" Kirzten myönsi. "Tunnetteko te hänet?"

"Kyllä kyllä!" Vanha mies puuttui puheeseen. "Hän pelasti meidät pahalta Punaisen rusetin armeijakunnalta. Minut oli otettu vangiksi, mutta Goku pelasti minut urhoollisesti ja tuhosi koko punaisten rusettien joukon. Oli siinä kyllä mukava poika, harmi ettei jäänyt tänne."

"Eli olette siis tavanneet!" Kirzten kysyi.

"Aivan... siitä tosin on jo vuosia ja hän lienee jo aikuinen. Höpsö poju tosiaan."

"Tiedättekö te mihin hän lähti?" Zarah kysyi toiveikkaana. Hän toivoi että tiesivät, sitten hänkin pääsisi eroon kaikesta siitä lumesta.

"Muistan vain että hän kysyi tietä läntiseen pääkaupunkiin...", Kasi vastasi.

"Sitten meidän kannattaa varmaan jatkaa etsintöjä sieltä...", Zarah pohti.

"Kyllä, mutta alkaa olla jo myöhä ja sen lisäksi on vielä kamala lumipyrykin. Mitä jos jäisitte yöksi ja lätisitte vasta aamulla?" Kasi ehdotti.

"Pliis... ei yötä näiden friikkien seassa," Zarah toivoi itsekseen, mutta Kirzten sanoi:

"Jos kerran vaaditte ja siitä ei ole vaivaa..."

"Loistavaa...", Zarah voihkaisi.

"Minä menen sijaamaan teille vuoteet!" Vanhempi naisista ilmoitti. Tulkaa katsomaan kelpaako...

Aamu koitti, Kirzten ja Zarah olivat heränneet vajaat pari tuntia sitten ja mökin emäntä ja tämän tytär pakkasivat heille parhaillaan matkaevästä. Kasi oli jutellut koko aamun Zarahin ja Kirztenin, joka oli ptkästä aikaa nukkunut kunnolla, kanssa. Kasi oli onnellisempi kuin aikoihin. Hän oli saanut selville Gokun sukulaisista, ja mikä parasta, hän oli samalla oppinut asioita Son Gokun menneisyydestä. Etenkin Kirzten oli saanut huomata jätin olevan hyvin mukava, jopa Zarah piti tätä nyt ihan "ok":na.

Kaikki kerääntyivät pihalle hyvästelemään muukalaiset, koko kylä. Jopa ne ihmiset, jotka eivät olleet edes tavanneet Gokua, vaan kuulleet pelkästään hänen urotöistään. Kirztenillä oli outo olo, hän tunsi itsensä tärkeäksi, vain koska hän sattui olemaan sukua sille pienelle sankarille, joka oli pelastanut koko kylän. Kirzten ja Zarah olivat suuntaamassa jo kukkuloille kunnes Kasi ryntäsi heidän luokseen ja pysäytti heidät.

"En tiedä kuinka pitkä matka ajokillenne on, mutta teille tulee kylmä tuollaisissa tamineissa. Ottakaa nämä, niiden pitäisi auttaa jonkin verran!" Kasi sanoi ojentaessaan molemmille lämpimät villakaulaliinat sekä paksut hansikkat ja lakit.

"Kiitoksia!" Kirzten sanoi iloisena. Hän kätteli vielä kasia ennen kuin hän ja Zarah rupesivat tarpomaan kohti alustaan.

"Mukavia neitoja," Kylänvanhin sanoi vilkuttaessaan Zarahille ja Kirztenille. "On kyllä vaikea uskoa että he ovat äiti ja tytär, ennemminkin sisarukset..."

"Toivottavasti he löytävät Son Gokun. Ehkä he pistäytyvät vielä täällä...", Kasi sanoi itkien. "Missäköhän olet nyt, Son Goku..."

Kului tovi ennen kuin Kirzten ja Zarah saapuivat alukselleen. Kirzten istuutui pikaisesti ohjaajan paikalle ja sanoi:

"Läntinen pääkaupunki lienee isoimpia paikkoja tällä planeetalla. Meidän on parasta muuttaa hieman aluksemme muotoa. Tällaisenaan se herättää liikaa huomiota."

Kirzten otti istuimensa alta pienen kaukosäätimen ja yhtäkkiä moderni ja suuri avaruusalus muuttui pitkälti samannäköiseksi kuin maassa käytetyt lentoalukset - ulkoata. Sisältä alus oli jotakuinkin samanlainen kuin ennenkin. Tilaa tosin oli entistä vähemmän.

"Milloin sinä olet tuollaisen ohjelman ohjelmoinut tähän alukseen?" Zarah kysyi hämillään.

"Ennen laskeutumista," Kirzten virnisti Zarahin latoessa heidän saamiaan ruokatarpeitaan kaappeihin.

"Noniin... Läntinen pääkaupunki..." Kirzten mutisi ja käynnisti moottorit. "En tiedä missä olet, Kakarot, mutta uskon että vihjeitä löytyy Läntisestä pääkaupungista. Pian me tapaamme - pitkästä aikaa..."


	4. Odottamaton pelastusretki

**4. Odottamaton pelastusretki**

Kirztenin ja Zarahin jätettyä Kulkuskylän, ei kulunut montaakaan minuuttia kun alus laskeutui pienelle aukealle lähellä Läntistä pääkaupunkia. He nappasivat osan tärkeimmistä tavaroistaan ja hyppäsivät ulos aluksesta. Zarah tähyili ympärille varmistaakseen ettei kukaan ollut huomannut heitä. Kirzten hypisteli kaukosäädintä ja painoi yhtä sen lukuisista nappuloista - alus kutistui pikkuriikkiseksi. Kirzten poimi sen maasta ja sulki sen pienee rasiaan. Hän sulloi sen farkkutakkinsa taskuun ja kaivoi sitävastoin kartan toisesta taskustaan. Hän tutkaili sitä hetken ennen kuin totesi:

"Täältä on noin kahdeksan kilometrin matka Läntiseen pääkaupunkiin. Meillä ei siis kestä kovinkaan montaa minuuttia..."

"Hyvä niin. Eiköhän lähdetä jo."

Pian Zarah ja Kirzten saapuivat tienviitalle, jossa toivotettiin tervetulleeksi Läntiseen pääkaupunkiin. Kaupunkin tosiaan poikkesi täysin siitä kaikesta mitä he olivat ennättäneet nähdä maasta. Korkeat ja melko modernit rakennukset ympäröivät vilkkaita ajoteitä ja jalankulkutiet olivat pakkautuneet täyteen ihmisjoukoista, jotka olivat päättäneet kuluttaa viikonloppunsa kaupparetkillä.

"Minä kun olin kaikkien niiden tuppukylien ja korpien perusteella valmis tuomitsemaan koko planetan pelkäksi landeksi...", Zarah totesi ihaillessaan vaate,- koru -ja kosmetiikkakauppoja jotka jatkuivat vasemmalla puolella satoja metrejä. "Voimmeko mennä shoppailemaan?" Hän kysyi anellen. Kirzten hymyili.

"Kyllähän se käy, jäihän meille paljon rahaa..."

Siinä samassa Kirzten lopetti lauseen. Zarahinkin innostus oli kadonnut.

"Älä vaan sano, meillä ei ole rahaa, koska täällä ei ilmeisestikään ole sama valuutta eikä täällä ole mahdollisuutta vaihtaa rahaamme täkäläiseksi, koska nämä jurtit eivät usko elämään Maapallon ulkopuolella."

"Olin juuri aikeissa sanoa noin", Kirzten huokaisi pettyneenä ja sulloi jo valmiiksi kaivamansa rahatukun väkivaltaisesti takaisin laukkuunsa.

"Hmm... mitä jos kiertelisimme kuitenkin. Uskon että jäämme tänne joksikin aikaa, joten minäkin voisin yrittää repiä jostain jotain väliaikaista työtä."

Zarah piti Kirztenin ehdotusta hyvänä ja totesi:

"Kuulostaa kohtuulliselta. Ei kai tässä muukaan auta kuin ikkunaostoksiin tyytyminen..."

Vajaan tunnin kuluttua he saapuivat sinne mistä olivat tutkiskelu kierrokselle lähteneet. Zarah oli turhautunut ja hän luetteli kaikkia niitä asuja ja koruja joita olisi ostanut jo jos maan vähäjärkisillä asukkailla olisi ollut jonkinlainen käsitys muiden planeettojen elämästä, mutta ei. Kirzten purki pettymystään potkimalla tyhjiä tölkkejä, jotka oli heitetty tylysti maahan.

"On se sitten kummaa!" Hän valitti. "Tässä kohtaa... aina kun joku tarvitsisi jossain sarjiksessa rahaa niin yhtäkkiä jostain ilmeestyy jokin mahtailija, joka väitää olevansa voittamaton, ja jonka voittamisesta saa mukavan rahasumman. Miksei niin voisi tapahtua nyt!" Kirzten valitti ahdistuneena. Zarah nyökkäsi, mutta yhtäkkiä hän juoksi erään liikkeen ikkunan ääreen ja vajosi polvilleen. Hän tuijotti silmät säteillen pientä Punavihreää lohikäärmeen poikasta, joka nukkui makeasti. Kirzten marssi Zarahin luokse ja kysyi:

"Mikä sinulle tuli?"

"Se on niin suloinen", Zarah huokaili ihastuneena. "Miksi ihmeessä ihmisillä ei ole minkäänlaista todellisuudentajua."

"Anna kun arvaan, sinä taitaisit haluta tuon, vai?"

"Niin", Zarah huokaili tuijotellessaan lohikäärmettä, joka raotti nyt varoen toista silmäänsä. "Siinä on jotain niin vetoavaa. Sashan kuoltua en ole vilkuillutkaan eläinpuotien ikkunoita ja himoinnut uutta lemmikkiä, mutta tuossa veijarissa on jotain lumoavaa."

"Saat sen kyllä!"

"Mitä sinä nyt höpiset?"

"Sitä, että kun saan rahaa, voin ostaa sen sinulle."

"Yritätkö lahjoa minut?"

"Ei Zarah, en yritä. Me vain olemme reissanneet planeetalta toiselle etkä ole ehtinyt ikinä sopeutua mihinkään. Ansaitset pienen bonuksen."

"Eli, sinä lahjot minua!"

"Kai sen niinkin voi sanoa. Mitä jos hajaantuisimme. Minä voisin mennä metsästämään työpaikkoja, sinä voisit vaikka jatkaa ikkunaostosten tekemistä, vai uskaltaako sinut jättää yksin tällaisen suurkaupungin armoille?"

"Hah, minä olen pärjännyt omillani jo kauan. Turha sinun on minusta huolehtia. Mene sinä etsimään töitä!"

Kirzten jankkasi vielä muutaman minuutin, mutta joutui jälleen antautumaan.

"Hyvä on! Sovitaan että tapaamme tässä puolentoista tunnin kuluttua."

Zarah nyökkäsi, heilautti kättänsä ja paineli matkoihinsa. Kirzten lähti vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

"Huoh, minä se sitten en osaa sanoa hänelle vastaan," Kirzten huokaili. "Mistä lie perinyt tuon päättäväisyyden ja jääräpäisyyden", Kirzten pohti jossain määrin huvittuneena. Kirzten oli pitänyt aina itseään hyvin voimakastahtoisena ja tulisena persoonana, mutta Zarahin kohdalla voimakastahtoinen oli aivan liian lievä ilmaisu. Tytön tiettyjen luonteenpiiteiden voimakkuus meni Kirztenin ymmärryksen yli, vaikka hän olikin huomannut tämän luonteessa paljon piirteitä, joita hänellä itsellään oli. Zarahin luonteen pohtiminen sai Kiztenin uppoutumaan jälleen ajatuksiin. Hän ja Zarah olivat kulkeneet kaksistaan viimeiset kuusi vuotta. Siihen aikaan oli mahtunut paljon sekä hyviä että huonoja hetkiä...

Zarah käveli leveää katua pitkin pysähdellen tuijottelemaanaina välillä jonkin mielenkiintoisen kaupan näyteikkunaa. Hänestä tuntui jotenkin oudolta, eikä sillä ollut mitään tekemistä sen kanssa että hänellä ei ollut nyt mahdollista, toisin kuin yleensä, ostaa kaikkea haluamaansa. Syy oli jokin toinen, jonka Zarah tosin huomasi pian - jotkut ihmisistä tuijottivat häntä. Zarah kaivoi hädissään peilin ja tarkasteli siitä itseään huomatakseen, mikä mättää. Hänen ei tarvinnut kauaakaan miettiä syytä - hänen ihonsa väri. Se ei poikennut mitenkään hirveästi paikallisten väristä, mutta tarkkasilmäisimmät saattoivat havaita lievän sinen hänen kasvoiltaan. Zarah kaivoi pienen meikkipussukan kassistaan ja nappasi sieltä puuterirasian. Hän meikkasi aikansa ja vilkaisi sitten peiliin. Nyt hänen kasvonsa olivat lähestulkoon valkoiset.

"Taisi tulla liikaa..." Zarah mutisi, mutta sitten hänen ohitseen kulki mies, jolla oli aivan valkoiset kasvot ja tummat meikit.

"Ei tämä valkoinen taida sittenkään olla niin paha," hän totesi.

Yhtäkkiä voimakkaat, paniikkia täynnä olevat kiljaisut käänsivät Zarahin huomion hänen itsensä ulkonäöstä läheiseen pankkiin. Hälytys ujelsi ja tyhmäkin saattoi tajuta että kyseessä oli pankkiryöstö. Zarahin uteliaisuus heräsi ja hän hiipi lähemmäksi. Muutama rosvo rynnisti ulos pankista rahasäkkejä kantaen ja yhdellä heistä oli panttivanki. Vaaleahiuksinen nainen itki miehen tiukentaessa otetta.

"Yksikin virheliike niin nainen kuolee!" Ryöstäjä julisti ja ampui taivaalle varoituslaukauksen. Hän aikoi ampua toisenkin, mutta yhtäkkiä lapsi, iältään vähän alle kymmenen, potkaisi aseen miehen kädestä. Tytöllä oli mustat hiukset, jotka oli laitettu hätäisesti saparoille. Tyttö teilasi ensimmäisenä asetta pidelleen konnan, sitten kaksi muuta. Loputkin ryöstäjät olivat tullet ulos pankista ja he piirittivät tytön hetkessä.

"Tehkää joku jotain!" Yksi paikalla olevista vanhuksista huusi. "Auttakaa tyttöä."

Zarah tiesi ettei mies ollut missään nimessä sanonut noita sanoja hänelle, mutta aivan sama. Hän ei antaisi tytön kuolla tuon roskasakin vuoksi. Sen lisäksi ylimääräinen treeni ei olisi pahasta. Tässä oli tilanne joka sai hänet innostumaan. Taistelu ja ylipäätänsä toiminta. Vaikka hän oli yrittänyt kieltää osittaisen Saiyalaisuutensa kaikin mahdollisin tavoin, ei hän voinut valehdella. Saiyalaisveri oli se, mikä sai hänet himoitsemaan treeniä ja toimintaa. Kuukausien tylsyys loppuisi nyt...

Kirzten havahtui ja sai samantien huomata olevansa maassa ja hänen vieressään olevan miehen, joka uikutti kivusta. Hän oli ajatuksiinsa vajonneena kolaroinut tähän. Mies nousi ylös ja pyyhki likaa vaatteistaan. Mies oli luultavasti päälle kolmenkymmenen. Hänellä oli mustat käkkärät hiukset sekä viikset ja pieni parransänki. Mies vaikutti muutenkin aika karvaiselta. Kirzten nousi istuma-asennosta seisaalteen ja sanoi miehelle pahoitellen:

"Olen todella pahoillani, herra. Olin niin ajatuksissani etten huomannut teitä!"

Mies puuskahti turhautuneena, mutta käännettyään katseensa tähän häneen törmänneeseen naiseen hänen äänensävynsä muuttui. Hän siisti pikaisesti hiuksiaan ja kiirehti sanomaan:

"Ei, neiti. Se ei ollut teidän syynne. Minunkin olisi pitänyt olla hieman tarkkaavaisempi."

"Ei se ollut teidän syynne", Kirzten totesi.

"Älkää nyt, sovitaan vaikka ettei se ollut kummankaan syy", mies ehdotti ja ojensi naiselle kätensä. "Minä olen , yksi tämän planeetan mahtavimmista kamppailulajien mestareista."

"Minä olen Kirzten", nainen vastasi ja kätteli nyt miestä joka oli ilmoittanut nimensä Sataniksi.

"Mitäs neiti tekee työkseen!" Satan uteli kiinnostuneena.

"Tällä hetkellä olen työtön... tulin tänne kaupunkiin kaukaa pohjoisesta, eli en ole oikeastaan ehtinyt edes asettautua aloilleni."

"Vain niin... mutta millaista työkokemusta sinulla on? Minulla nimittäin..."

Miehen lause keskeytyi tylysti jonkin laitteen alkaessa piipata. Satan kaivoi laitteen nopeasti taskustaan ja vastasi siihen.

"Täällä Mr. Satan. Onko jokin hullusti kun soitatte minulle tähän aikaan!"

"Kyllä!" kuului laitteesta, "Se koskee tytärtänne."

"Onko minun pikku Videlilleni sattunut jotain?" Satan huusi hädissään.

"Hän oli ostoksilla alueella jossa on juuri sattunut pankkiryöstö. Videl päätti viivyttää rosvoja sen aikaa että poliiseja saadaan paikalle!"

"Ja te annoitte hänen tehdä niin!" Satan kysyi raivoissaan. "Minähän en annan semmoisten saastojen vahingoittaa tyttöäni. Minä tulen sinne hetimmiten!"

Tämän sanottuaan Satan lähti kiireellä kohti aluetta, jossa ryöstö oli tapahtunut. Kirzten lähti hänen peräänsä. Hänen mieleensä tuli taas kirkkaita kuvia vuosien takaisesta ryöstöstä, jossa pieniä lapsia kuoli. Hän nielaisi - semmoista ei tapahtuisi enää uudestaan. Maassa hän saattoi olla siviili, mutta hänen koulutuksensa ja entiset työpaikkasa eri planeettojen piireissä turvallisuusaloilla aiheuttivat sen että hän ei voinut sivuttaa tilannetta. Hän menisi auttamaan, varmuuden


	5. Satan ja Videl

**5. Satan ja Videl**

Zarah katseli kuinka mustahiuksinen tyttö yritti parhaansa mukaan rökittää roistoja, ja ihan hyvin hän siinä onnistuikin. Tilanne vaan sattui olemaan yksi kymmentä vastaan. Vaikka tyttö olikin vahva, etenkin ikäisekseen, ei hänellä ollut mahdollisuuksia voittaa koko joukkuetta.

"Kaltaisesi pikkulikan ei kannattaisi tulla uhoamaan aikuisille miehille!" Yksi miehistä karjaisi ja kumautti likkaa nyrkillä kasvoihin. Mies yritti tarrata tyttöön, mutta tämä luiskahti pakoon hänen jalkojensa välistä. Toinen miehistä, joka oli joukon suurikokoisin, iski tyttöä päähän rahasäkillä ja työnsi seinää vasten. Yksi miehistä otti aseen ja kohdisti sen piipun tyttöä kohden.

"Hei hei pikkuinen... eiköhän tämä opeta sinulle seuraavan seikan: Älä sekaannu asioihin. jotka eivät sinulle kuulu. Ei muistella pahalla!"

Mies painoi liipaisinta ja kuului pamahdus ja sen jälkeen hysteeristä kirkunaa, mutta myös kannustusta. Mies, joka oli ampunut, tuijotti suurta neonvaloa, johon luoti oli osunut. Vähitellen hänen katseensa siirtyi tyttöön, joka piteli nyt hänen asetta käsissään. Tyttö hymyili ja heitteli asetta ilmaan. Aseella uhattu tyttö nousi ja pyyhki likaa vaatteiltaan ja verta kasvoiltaan. Zarah hymyili tytölle ja totesi miehille:

"Eikö teillä ole käytöstapoja. Haluatteko pankkiryöstön lisäksi kakkua myös murhasta?"

"Häivy kakara. Mene ostoksille tuhlailemaan rakkaan äitimuorisi rahoja."

"Ja antaisin teidän paeta? Voisin tietty mennä ostoksille, mutta ensin löylytän teidät."

"Hohohoh, niin varmaan!" Miehet nauroivat kuorossa.

"Kuules typy, olemme maailman tunnetuin ja pelätyin rikollisjoukko. Sinä olet tavallinen tyttö. Mitä aiot tehdä asialle?"

"Aivan, olen tavallinen tyttö, joka tosin osaa 23 eri kamppailulajia. Vai olikohan se sittenkin 24…"

"Bluffaat," yksi miehistä kivahti.

"Tulkaa ottamaan siitä selvää!" Zarah sanoi maireasti ja siirsi otsahiuksiaan taakse.

"Ä-älä... et sinä pärjää! Minäkään en pärjännyt!" Tyttö varoitti.

"Älä huoli, tiedän kyllä mitä teen."

Tämän sanottuaan Zarah syöksyi suurikokoisinta miestä kohti, hän potkaisi tätä munuaisten liepeille, teki komean voltin ilmassa ja laskeutui maahan jaloilleen. Miehen kaaduttua maahan tämän kumppanit aloittivat sarjatulen Zarahia kohti. Zarah väisteli luodit taidokkaasti, teki kuperkeikan. Ponnisti ilmaan ja iski kierrepotkulla kaksi seuraavaa korstoa maahan.

"Sinä senkin...!"

"Kolme poissa, seitsemän jäljellä!" Zarah hymähti ja iski neljättä miestä nyrkillä vatsaan, teki kärrynpyörän ja pakotti tämän maahan. Yksi miehistä rynnisti Zarahin taakse ja osoitti tätä aseella.

"Yksikin liike niin olet vainaa!"

"Hah, niin varmaan..."

Zarah käännähti äkillisesti ja potkaisi aseen miehen kädestä lennättäen sen ilmaan. Hän tarrasi aseeseen ja osoitteli sillä nyt vuorotellen jokaista miestä.

"Teinä olisin hiljaa... muuten voi sattua."

"Hahaha! Ihan kuin sinä osaisit tuota käyttää."

"Mitä jos osaankin, oletteko valmiita ottamaan sen riskin?"

"Ä-älä uhoa! Yksi rikollisista karjaisi ja syöksähti Zarahia kohti, mutta äkillinen pamaus sai hänet pysähtymään. Hän änkytti jotain sekavaa Zarahin osoitellessa tätä aseella.

"En osaa käyttää, vai? Zarah kysyi huvittuneena. Hän vilkaisi jokaisen miehen ilmeen varmistaakseen että heitä pelotti. Zarah tuhahti, puristi aseen metallimöykyksi ja heitti sen pois. Kaikki läsnäolijat tuijottivat tilannetta kauhuissaan ja hämillään

"Voisin vain rei'ittää teidät mutta se ei olisi kivaa. Eli hoitelen teidät perinteisesti nyrkein." Zarah sanoi ja iski vihollisen toisensa jälkeen maahan. Lopulta jäljellä oli enää yksi tyyppi, luultavastikin jengin suurin jänishousu, joka polvistui maahan ja antautui huomattuaan millaisen kohtelun hänen toverinsa olivat saaneet. Poliisiautojen sireenit saivat miehen entistä masentuneemmaksi – takkiin tuli…

Mr. Satan kiirehti pankille sellaisella nopeudella, että siinä jäisivät monet pikajuoksijat varjoon. Hän ei antaisi niiden rosvojen vahingoittaa ainoata tytärtään, ainoata lastaan. Kirzten seurasi perässä, juosten suunnilleen samaa tahtia kuin Satankin olisi ollut hyvin epäilyttävää juosta nopeampaa.

"Toivottavasti mitään pahaa ei ole ehtinyt sattumaan…" Kirzten mietiskeli huomatessaan oikoreitin.

"Seuraa minua!" Kirzten huusi äkillisesti Satanille saaden tämän havahtumaan ajatuksistaan hetkeksi.

"Tule, tästä pääsee nopeammin!" Kirzten karjaisi ja loikkasi parimetrisen pensasaidan yli, Satan seurasi perässä, vaikkakin hieman vaivalloisesti.

Kun Satan ja Kirzten saapuivat tapahtumapaikalle konnien maatessa maassa. Poliisiautojen pillit ujelsivat autojen kaahatessa paikalle.

"Minähän sanoin että minulle ei ryppyillä!" Zarah huusi poliisien noustessa autoistaan ja heidän raahatessa rikolliset poliisiautoihin.

"Me kostamme tämän vielä!" Joku miehistä uhosi, mutta sai sanoistaan palkinnoksi vain iskun pampusta päähän.

Kirzten huomasi hetimmiten myös Zarahin olevan paikalla ja hän juoksikin heti tämän luokse saarnaamaan.

"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut, oletko kunnossa? Älä vaan sano että sinä sekaannuit jollain tavalla tähän."

"Äiti, lopeta tuo!"

"Etkö sinä ymmärrä! Älä sekaannu mihinkään vaaralliseen, minä en kestäisi jos…"

Tässä kohtaa Kirzten purskahti epätoivoiseen itkuun. Kaikki vuosien takaiset muistot hänen elämänsä ikävimmästä tapahtumasta tähän saakka palasivat jälleen kummittelemaan hänen mieleensä.

"Anteeksi… en halunnut huolestuttaa sinua… minä vain…" Zarah sopersi murheellisena samalla kun Mr. Satan ryntäsi tyttärensä luokse.

"Videl! Videl pieni oletko kunnossa?" Satan huusi.

"Ei hätää, olen ihan kunnossa…" Tyttö sanoi pyyhkiessään likaa ja verta kasvoiltaan.

"Kunnossa… kunnossa! Älä valehtele, näen kyllä että sinuun on sattunut", Satan panikoi rutistaessaan tyttärensä syliinsä.

"Lo-lopeta, olen ihan kunnossa."

"Niin, niin olet nyt", keskeytti miesääni.

"Aah, herra pankinjohtaja. Olen pahoillani etten ehtinyt apuun yhtään aikaisemmin, Olin toisella puolella kaupunkia ja sain hälytyksen varsin myöhään. Onneksi Videl oli paikalla, vaikka en pidäkään siitä että hän menee sekaantumaan aikuisten asioihin. Hän ei vain kuuntele…"

"Satan, uskon että sinun pitäisi kiittää neitoa, joka pelasti tyttäresi", pankinjohtaja totesi ja osoitteli Zarahia. joka yritti saada Kirzteniä ryhdistäytymään. "Ilman häntä Videl ei olisi selvinnyt."

Satan käänsi katseensa Zarahiin ja kysyi epäileväisesti:

"Tuo tyttökö?"

Pankinjohtaja nyökkäsi ja Satan meni tutkimaan Zarahia tarkemmin.

"Väitätkö minulle että tämä likka päihitti nuo roistot?"

"Juuri niin. Minäkin taidan olla hänelle kiitoksen velkaa." Pankinjohtaja sanoi nöyrästi asetellessaan tummasankaisia silmälaseja paremmin.

Kirzten lopetti nyyhkimisen ja Zarah käänsi huomionsa nyt pankinjohtajaan, joka haroi lyhyitä, harmaantuvia hiuksiaan ja sanoi:

"Oli todella urheata, mutta samalla hyvin typerää haastaa riitaa noille miehille. Olen kuitenkin sinulle kiitoksen velkaa ryöstön estämisestä. Siksi pyydänkin että otatte tämän vastaan."

Mies pyyhki kasvojaan liinalla ja kaivoi povitaskustaan paksun tukun rahaa ja ojensi sen Zarahille.

"Tämä varmaan osoittaa kiitollisuuteni. Ja ei, minulla ei ole aikaa kuunnella sitä normaalia 'enhän minä voi tätä ottaa' löpinää. Minun täytyykin tästä palata töihin."

Mies häipyi. Zarah tuijotti haltioissaan miehen luovuttamaa rahatukkua. Rahapulaongelma oli hoidettu. Äkillinen yskäisy tosin sai hänen huomionsa kääntymään nyt Sataniin ja tämän tyttöön. Satan oli vielä hieman epäileväinen, mutta Videlin marssittua vuorostaan kiittämään Zarahia, Satan alkoi vakuuttua siitä, että tyttö tosiaan oli pelastanut Videlin hengen.

"Minunkin pitäisi sitten varmaan kiittää sinua…" Satan mutisi hieman nolostuneena siitä että hänen tyttärensä oli tullut pelastetuksi peruskoululaisen toimesta.

"Ei se mitään… oli ilo auttaa.", Zarah totesi pakottaen samalla väkinäisen hymyn huulilleen

"Kiitos vielä kerran!" Videl sanoi ja antoi Zarahille halauksen. Tämän seurauksena Zarah kavahti kauemmas ja katsoi Videliä varoittavasti samalla kun Kirzten tarttui Zarahia kädestä ja totesi:

"Tule. Meidän lienee parasta etsiä jostain yösija, minun pitää myös valmistautua työhaastatteluuni."

"Saat töitä?" Zarah hihkaisi onnellisena.

"Kulta, se on vasta haastattelu", Kirzten sanoi. "Se ei tarkoita sitä että saisin työn…"

"Pyh, olet sen verran vakuuttava puhuja, että paikka on sinun. Kunhan vaan muistat itsehillinnän." Zarah kiusoitteli.

"Vai niin sinä ajattelet? Samapa tuo, tule niin mennään".

Zarah nyökkäsi ja he olivatkin hetimmiten valmiita poistumaan. Videl huuteli yhä kiitoksia heidän peräänsä, mutta pian Satan sai tarpeekseen Videlin kiljumisesta ja käski tätä lähtemään kotiin hänen kanssaan.

"Tule jo Videl, vai unohditko että sinulla on treenit? En maksa kiskurivalmentajallesi suuria summia tyhjästä, mutta ei saa toivovaamme tulosta aikaiseksi, mokoma tyhjäntoimittaja. Sitä paitsi, minulla on muutama haastattelu, tiedäthän että Dora jää eläkkeelle, ja jos hyvä tuuri käy, pääsen eroon myös Charista."

"Kyllä. Minä tulen isä!" Videl sanoi ja poistui paikalta Satanin kanssa.

"Äiti, tiedätkö yhtään vielä missä yövymme? Aluksessammeko?"

Zarah oli selvästikin malttamaton, sillä häntä ei hirveästi huvittaisi taas yöpyä aluksen epämukavilla sängyillä. Kirzten huokaisi ja sanoi, ettei tiedä. Nyt heidän olisi kuitenkin mentävä jonnekin missä hän voisi laittautua illan työhaastattelua varten.

"Muuten, millaista työtä se on?" Zarah kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Hmm… haluatko tietää?"

"Kyllä!"

Kirzten punastui hieman ja sanoi sitten:

"Taloudenhoitoa…"

Tässä kohtaa Zarah ei voinut pidätellä nauruaan. Kirzten mulkaisi Zarahia samalla kun moni ohikulkijakin oli pysähtynyt tuijottamaan heitä.

"Mikäköhän tässäkin on niin hauskaa?" Kirzten kysyi ärtyneenä.

"Anteeksi, mutta en voi sille mitään, että repeilen kun kuvittelen sinut sisäkön asussa. Etenkin kun sinä et kuitenkaan ole mikään maailman järjestelmällisin henkilö." Zarah hihitti yrittäen tosin koota itseään.

"Älä takerru pikkuseikkoihin. Osaan olla halutessani ja tarvittaessa ihan yhtä järjestelmällinen kuin kuka tahansa muukin. Vastasin Yashanalla neljä vuotta planeetan hienoimman hotellin ylläpidosta, samalla kun toimin allashuoltajana tarjoilijana siivoojana ja kokkina, eli tein silloin oikeastaan kaikkea, mitä tässäkin työssä tarvitsee. Eikä se ole pelkkää siivoamista, vaan yleensäkin perheen raha-asioiden, ruuanlaiton, siivouksen yms. hoitamista, mutta tärkein osa työtäni on perheenpään tyttären vahtiminen kun hänen vanhempansa eivät ole kotona… jotain tuollaista. Tarkemmat tiedot saan haastattelussa."

"Anteeksi?" Zarah kysyi epäilleen. "Eli toisinsanoin… sinusta tulee lapsenvahti?" Zarah naurahti ja purskahti kovaan, ja jossain määrin karmivaan nauruun.

"Hahaha, ala tulla jo. Tuossa on ostoskeskus, sieltä varmaan löytyy naistenhuone tai jotain jossa voin vaihtaa asuni vähän edustavammaksi. Mitä sinä muuten teet sillä aikaa kun olen siellä. Otanko sinut mukaan ja jäät hengailemaan jonnekin ulkopuolelle siksi aikaa?"

"En…, ajattelin että voisin käydä ostoksilla, jos se vaan käy?"

"Sinun rahasihan ne ovat. Saat jäädä shoppailemaan kunhan pysyt kaukana tyypeistä jotka vaikuttavat epäilyttäviltä. Mutta valmistaudu siihen, että joudut tarjoamaan minulle lounaan tänään…"

"Ilman muuta, sinun ansiostahan me tänne tulimme, olen sen velkaa." Zarah sanoi hymyillen. "Mutta sinun kannattanee jo varmaan suunnata sinne haastatteluun, myöhästyminen on aina huonointa mitä voi käydä…"


	6. Seuraajat

**6. Seuraajat**

Kirzten seisoskeli peilin edessä ja tutkaili siitä kuvaansa. Hän väläytteli erilaisia hymyjä peilille, sillä iloisuus oli plussaa jokaisessa työhaastattelussa, ellei sitten sattunut hakemaan vanginvartijaksi tai henkivartijaksi, jolloin uskottavuus murenisi, ellei olisi todella totinen. Hän hyräili jotain samalla kun naistenhuoneen ovi aukeni tiuhaantahtiin kun ostoskeskuksen asiakkaat kävivät tyhjentämässä rakkoaan tai laittautumassa hienoksi mahdollisia treffejä varten. Kirzten sitoi hiuksensa vielä ponihännälle, vilkaisi että kokonaisuus (mustat housut, punainen neulepusero ja kaulassa roikkuva musta silkkihuivi sekä punertavat saappaat) oli hyvä ja lähti huoneesta. Hän kaivoi taskustaan alueen kartan, ja tutkaili kohtaa, joka oli ympyröity.

"Hmm… tänne siis…" hän mutisi ja lähti kulkemaan kohti määränpäätänsä.

Samoihin aikoihin kun Kirzten oli matkalla haastateltavaksi, Zarah istui ostoskeskuksen penkillä lukemassa uusinta muotilehteä, jonka hän oli juuri joitain minuutteja sitten käynyt ostamassa yhdestä lehti- ja kirjakaupasta. Zarah tunsi olonsa vaivautuneeksi, sillä hänestä oli jo pitemmän aikaa tuntunut siltä kuin joku tarkkailisi häntä. Hän siirsi lehden hetkeksi syrjään katsoakseen, josko joku tosiaan tuijottaisi häntä, mutta turhaan. Ihmisiä oli paljon, mutta vain muutama seisoi paikallaan hänen lähietäisyydellään, vaalea ja todella lyhyt nainen, joka oli hetki sitten ostanut kahvikoneesta kahvin, punapäinen mies, joka soitteli, sen perusteella mitä Zarah puheesta kuuli, jotain työpuhelua, ja mustiin pukeutunut mies, joka vilkuili kelloaan hermostuneena. Zarah läimäytti itseään kevyesti.

"Älä viitsi olla tyhmä. Nainen on vain juomatauolla, toinen miehistä yrittelee varmaankin selitellä pomolle, miksi lintsaa töistä. Ja tuo viimeinen odottaa varmastikin tyttöystäväänsä, joka on huomannut jonkin kivan vaateliikkeen ja jumittunut sinne. Muistiin itsellesi: Älä ole vainoharhainen, kukaan noista tyypeistä ei ollut lähelläni lehtikaupassa, ei jäätelöbaarissa eikä missään niistä kolmesta vaateliikkeestä, jossa kävin", Zarah mietti itsekseen ja palasi lukemaan lehteään. Mutta ajatus siitä, että joku seurasi häntä, ei hellittänyt.

"Ei tästä tule mitään. Taidankin mennä ulos tuohon läheiseen puistoon, siellä kyllä huomaan jos joku tarkkailee minua."

Tämän sanottuaan Zarah nousi penkiltä, otti ostoksensa mukaan ja suuntasi ostoskeskuksen ovista ulkosalle tietämättä että kaksi naista suunnitteli jotain hänen varalleen.

"Anteeksi että minulla kesti Ano, minusta tuntui että hän hoksasi minut, joten käväisin nopeasti ostamassa purukumia."

Nainen, jonka Zarah oli nähnyt ostamassa kahvia, käänsi katseensa punatukkaiseen naiseen joka oli saapunut paikalle.

"Ei se mitään, pääasia on että tulit. Mutta nyt meidän pitää kiirehtiä tai kadotamme hänet, kuten kadotimme jo toisen kohteemme."

"Oletko varma että se on hän?" Punapää kysyi hieman epäillen. "Olisi noloa jos hän olisi väärä tyyppi…"

"Ilman muuta. Vai luuletko että olen väärässä?"

"En tietenkään Ano… mietin vain ihon…"

"Kyllä minä tiedän sen D. Mutta voipi olla että se on vain naamiointi, täällä saatettaisiin pitää aika outona jos ihonväri poikkeaisi muusta väestöstä."

"Olet oikeassa. Mutta eikö hän ole… vähän liian vanha?"

"Älä huoli… kyllä minä tiedän!"

"No… okei. Mutta mihin hän meni?"

"Ulos, tule niin mennään…"

Kirzten katseli hölmistyneenä ympärilleen. Hän katseli upeita maisemia ja kartanoa, jonka pihaan oli päätynyt.

"Okei… tätä ei mainittu ilmiotuksessa, mutta luulisi että näin suuren rakennuksen työntekijä saa hyvää palkkaa…"

Kirzten liittyi jonoon, joka johti sisälle. Huomattuaan hakijoiden määrän Kirzten puuskahti turhautuneena:

"Loistavaa... siis aivan loistavaa. Näin paljon hakijoita, joista varmaan kaikki ovat minua vanhempia. Pyh, turhaan tännekin tulin, mutta mennään nyt sitten nolaamaan itseni."

Jono eteni yllättävän nopeasti ja pian Kirztenkin oli jo päässyt läpi massiivisista turvatarkastuksista ynnä muusta ja nyt hän laittelikin jo päällysvaatteitaan naulakkoon. Hän liittyi muiden naisten, ja muutaman miehen joukkoon suureen saliin, jossa hakijoita odotettiin kärsimättöminä. Kun kaikki olivat salissa, saapui vanha naishenkilö suurelle korokkeelle. Hän tarttui mikrofoniin, jonka joku hänelle ojensi ja aloitti puhumisen:

"Tervetuloa kaikille. Te kaikki olette varmastikin hakeneet minun virkaani, aivan, minä olen edellinen taloudenhoitaja ja minun on aika jäädä eläkkeelle. Haemme tilalleni pätevää sijaista ja Herra Satan pyytääkin aina muutaman henkilön kerrallaan haastateltaviksi. Aivan, Satan haluaa itse saada mahdollisimman tarkat kuvat teistä ja kyvyistänne. Teille kaikille on jaettu vuoronumerot ja kun sanon juuri teidän numeronne, on juuri teidän vuoronne mennä herran kuulusteltavaksi. Ymmärsivätkö kaikki?"

"Hmm… Satan? Kuulostaa tutulta…" Kirzten pohti itsekseen samalla kun joukosta kuului sorinaa, viesti oli mennyt perille. Tämän tajuttuaan nainen rupesi luettelemaan numeroita ja viitisen henkilöä meni aina samaan aikaan salin päädyssä olevasta ovesta Kartanon omistajan puheille.

Kirztenin odotellessa piinapenkkiin pääsyä, istui Zarah puiston penkillä lukemassa lehteä ja syömässä jäätelöä. Zarah asetteli aurinkolasejaan paremmin ja antoi raikkaan ja voimakkaan kesätuulen sotkea hänen laitettuja hiuksiaan. Hän oli pitkästä aikaa niin rentoutunut, ettei jaksanut edes marmattaa muutamasta pienestä takusta ja tuulen mukana sekoittuneista hiuksista.

"Aah, ihan kun olisi lomalla…" Zarah huokaili nautiskellessaan tuutistaan. Tämä se vasta oli jotain, hän pääsi pitkästä aikaa potkimaan toisia persuuksille, Kirzten saisi töitä, vaikka tämä olikin ollut taas niin vaatimaton, ja mikä parasta: Hänen ei tarvinnut kuunnella äitinsä marmatusta siitä, ettei hän jaksanut opiskella.

Yhtäkkiä tuuli kuitenkin laantui ja aurinko painui pilvien taakse. Zarahille tuli taas se inhottava tunne - joku seurasi ja tarkkaili häntä. Hän söi jäätelönsä nopeasti loppuun aiheuttaen päähänsä inhottavaa vihlontaa. Tämän vuoksi jäätelöä ei ikinä saisi ahmia. Hän nappasi tavaransa ja pinkaisi juoksuun. Jossain kauempaa ne kaksi naista ostoskeskuksesta vilkuilivat häntä.

"Mitä luulet… huomasiko hän meidät? Ainakin hän lähti taas…"

"En tiedä, luultavasti hän huomasi. Tule, emme saa kadottaa häntä."

"Mitä jos hän päättää taistella meitä vastaan?" Punapää kysyi.

"Sitten joudut antamaan hänelle opetuksen…"

"Okei, mennään."

Naisten rynnätessä Zarahin perään, oli kartanolla tapahtunut paljon. Kirzten istui edelleenkin odotushuoneessa ja hän oli entistä hermostuneempi tuijottaessaan seinällä roikkuvaa kullattua kelloa. Pian oli kuitenkin hänen vuoronsa joutua "kuulusteltavaksi". Hän jätti salin kolmen muun naisen, ja yhden miehen kanssa ja heidät johdatettiin huoneeseen, jossa heitä haastateltaisiin. Huone oli suuri ja siitä saattoi selvästikin huomata perheen varakkuuden.

"Istukaa!" Huusi mies huoneen toiselta laidalta. Kirzten ja muut tottelivat ja istuutuivat punaisille, paksusti pehmustetuille tuoleille samalla kun mies pyörähti omassa tuolissaan paljastaen nyt kasvonsa hakijoille. Mies oli kolmekymppinen, hänellä oli muhkeat viikset, parransänki ja paksut tummat hiukset. Kirzten jäi tuijottamaan miestä hölmistyneenä. Se oli se sama mies, jonka kanssa hän oli kiirehtinyt aiemmin ryöstöpaikalle.

"Noniin. Kuten te kaikki varmasti tiedättekin, minä olen Mr. Satan ja te olette täällä hakemassa taloudenhoitajan paikkaa, ellette sitten ole jotenkin onnistuneet eksymään väärää paikkaan. Ja koska hakijoita on paljon, niin mennään hetimmiten asiaan. Kertokaa vuorotellen hieman itsestänne. Nimenne, aikaisempi työkokemus, perhetilanne… ellei sitten ole jotain todella henkilökohtaista, miksi haitte paikkaa ja mikä on terveydellinen tilanne. Aloitetaan vasemmalta…"

Ensimmäinen naisista nousi ylös. Hän laski vihreän krokotiilinnahkalaukkunsa tuolille ja asetteli vihreäsankaisia silmälasejaan paremmin. Hän oli iältään siinä 50 vuoden paikkeilla ja hänen rusehtavista hiuksistaan saattoi erottaa harmaantumista. Hän oli hieman pyylevä ja oli pukeutunut hyvin turhamaisesti. Hän yskäisi avatakseen ääntään ja aloitti:

"Herra, minä olen Vien Taaga. Olen 52-vuotias ja työskentelen tällä hetkellä lastenhoitajana. Sitä ennen olen työskennellyt myös sisäkkönä ja kirjastonhoitajana. Minulla ei ole kovin läheisiä sukulaisia, joten mahdolliset perhekriisit eivät ole vaivanani, mutta minulla siis on kokemusta lapsista tämänhetkisen työni puolesta. Paikkaa hain ihan sen vuoksi, että vaikka pidänkin lapsista, niin alan kuitenkin olla sen ikäinen että parinkymmenen muksun vahtiminen ottaa jo hieman voimille. Mutta sehän ei tietenkään tarkoita, ettenkö pystyisi huolehtimaan muutamasta lapsesta. Halusin hieman jotain vaihtelua, mutta kuitenkin sellaista, josta pidän ja jossa olen hyvä. Olen melko hyvässä kunnossa, minulla ei ole mitään erikoisempia sairauksia, ehkä voisin syödä terveellisemmin mutta olen elämäni kunnossa. "

"Hyvä on… kuulostaa kohtuu hyvältä. No, seuraava?"

Seuraavana ylös nousi, samalla kun Taaga istui takaisin tuolilleen, joukon ainoa mies, joka myös oli iältään siinä 50 liepeillä. Hän oli jo harmaantunut aika lailla, mutta hiukset olivat yhä tallella. Hän oli pukeutunut hienoon mustaan pukuun ja hänen pienet viiksensä oli trimmattu.

"Minun nimeni on Sasha Piodis ja olen iältäni 56-vuotias. Aiemmin olen toiminut muun muassa hovimestarina ja apulaiskokkina. Perhettä minulla ei ole hirveästi. Ainoastaan 6-vuotias lapsenlapseni ja hänen isänsä, jotka tosin muuttivat muutama vuosi takaperin toiselle puolelle maapalloa ja olen jo sen verran iäkäs, etten jaksa hirveästi matkustella. Tyttäreni kuoli jokunen vuosi sitten vakavassa auto-onnettomuudessa ja vaimoni menehtyi vakavan sairauksen uuvuttamana kaksi vuotta sitten. Työtä hain pitkälti sen takia, että pidän lapsista ja koska olen yksineläjä, käy elo aika pitkästyttäväksi aina välillä ja minä joudun tekemään aina kaikki työt itse, joten kokemusta minulta ei ainakaan puutu. Olen terve kuin pukki. En ole järin liikunnallinen mutta syön erittäin terveellisesti ja monipuolisesti eikä minulla ole havaittu minkäänlaisia merkkejä mahd. sydänsairauksista."

Satan murahti ja pyysi miestä istuutumaan.

"Ihan kohtalaiselta kuulosti…", hän murisi viimeistellessään muistiinpanojaan. "Seuraava!"

Kolmas hakija ryhmästä oli nelikymppinen nainen, jolla oli vaaleat auki jätetyt hiukset, siniharmaat silmät ja kapea nenä. Hän näytti melko ankaranoloiselta tummine huulipunineen ja meikkeineen, sekä mustassa asussaan. Hän nosti punasankaisia lasejaan ja aloitti:

"Minä olen Madiana Pronda. Olen 40-vuotias lukion opettaja, entinen sellainen, sillä viimeaikoina koulun kuri oli hellittänyt turhan lepsuksi, eikä melko tiukahkoa linjaani pidetty sopivana. Aikaisemmin työskentelin myös sihteerinä. Perheeseeni kuuluu mieheni, joka on tällä hetkellä työtön, sillä hänestä on tärkeätä, että joku vahtii neljävuotiasta poikaamme. Minulla ei ole sisaruksia ja minulla on melko etäiset välit vanhempiini isäni juron luonteen vuoksi. Paikkaa haen sen vuoksi että minä olen tarkka ja siisti ihminen ja uskonkin että pääsen työssä pitämään yllä järjestystä. Minä olen kotona vastuussa raha-asioista ja olen äärimmäisen tarkka."

"Hmm… oletteko kovinkin ankara?" Satan kysyi epäillen.

"Osaan olla hyvinkin ankara, mutta uskon että sinun ei tarvitse olla sellaisesta huolissasi. Tyttäresihän ei ole häirikkö, eihän?"

"Kröhöm… ei tietenkään ole!" Satan puuskahti.

"Entä terveydellinen tilanteenne?"

"Olen muutoin ihan terve, mutta koska opettajana ja sihteerinä jouduin käyttämään työssäni paljon tietokonetta, on minun selkäni hieman kipeä ajoitellen huonojen tuolien vuoksi. Mitään sen vakavampaa ei ole.

"Hyvä on, seuraavan vuoro."

Kirzten katsoi kuinka hänen vieressään istunut nainen nousi ylös tuoliltaan. Hän oli noin kuusikymppinen. Hänellä oli kellanruskeat silmät ja lyhyet, punaiset hiukset. Naisella oli yllään musta pikkumekko ja mustat korkokengät ja ranteet oli tungettu täyteen koruja. Nainen otti hermostuneena kulauksen pullostaan samalla kun Satan odotteli tätä.

"Anteeksi… minua vähän hermostuttaa, sillä en ole ollut työhaastattelussa aikoihin."

"Hmph, jospa aloittaisit?"

"Ehm… kyllä. Olen Lilian Powren. Olen 61-vuotias. Ja kuten sanoin, olen pikkaisen ruosteessa näissä haastatteluista, sillä edellisestä on jo 30 vuotta sillä olen toiminut Yuhita perheen talouden hoitajana viimeiset 30 vuotta. Nyt kuitenkin on niin että perheellä on taloudellisia vaikeuksia, joten minun oli lähdettävä. Mitä tulee perheeseeni, minulla on tytär ja olemme hyvin läheisiä. hän asuu melko kaukana mutta kirjoittelen ja soittelen hänelle lähes päivittäin. Minulla ei ole tällä hetkellä elämänkumppania, sillä minä ja mieheni, tai siis nykyisin ex-mieheni erosimme kahdeksan vuotta sitten. Ennen taloudenhoitajuutta olin jonkin aikaa tarjoilijana ja puutarhurina. Terveys ongelmista sen verran että minulla on diabetes, mutta en usko sen häiritsevän työssä mitenkään."

"Vai niin… sinulla ainakin lienee kokemusta työstä… no ja sitten meillä on vielä…"

Satan lopetti lauseensa kesken. hän naulitsi silmänsä Kirzteniin, joka säpsähti. Satan nousi tuolistaan ja asteli Kirztenin luokse. Hän pyöri tämän ympärillä tutkaillen, tehden Kirztenin todella hermostuneeksi. Satan palasi takaisin Kirztenin eteen, katsoi tätä pohtien silmiin ja kysyi:

"Näytätte tutulta… olemmeko tavanneet jossain?"

Kirzten hätkähti ja vastasi:

"Hmm… aamulla siinä pankkiryöstön yhteydessä…", Kirzten vastasi entistäkin vaivaantuneemmin, sillä muut hakijat tuijottivat häntä paheksuen.

"Aa. Niinhän se olikin! En vain ollut tunnistaa kun et ollut näin laittautunut. No, minä tästä menenkin takaisin paikalleni, niin sinä voit kertoa itsestäsi."

Kirzten nyökkäsi Satanin istuessa takaisin tuoliinsa. Hän nousi seisomaan ja aloitti:

"Minä olen Espenzcenda Fionedz, mutta minua kutsutaan Kirzteniksi kolmannen nimeni mukaan. Olen 30-vuotias yksinhuoltaja. Aikaisempaa työkokemusta löytyy vaikka mitä. Ennen kuin muutin tännepäin, toimin kuutisen vuotta turvallisuusalalla. Lähinnä toimin poliisina, mutta sitten päätin lopettaa ja siirryin hetkeksi lakihommiin."

"Anteeksi että puutun puheenvuoroosi, mutta miksi lopetit poliisissa?" Satan keskeytti.

"Hmm… poliisin työ ei ole kamalan turvallista ja olinkin yhdessä tehtävässä menettää henkeni. Sairaalassa tajusin, että jos minulle kävisi jotain, tyttäreni jäisi yksin. Joten, päätin vaihtaa turvallisempaan alaan jossa olisi säännöllisemmät työvuorot."

"Anteeksi, nyt minäkin keskeytän, sillä miten luulet pääseväsi tähän työhön? Olet nuori, sinulla ei ole kokemusta alalta… en mitenkään haluaisi murskata haaveitasi tyttökulta, mutta et sinä voi mitenkään saada tätä paikkaa", Kirzteniä ennen puhunut Lilian sanoi maireasti.

"Kuules nyt, älä sinä keskeytä minua ja puhu kokemattomuudesta!" Kirzten puuskahti naiselle.

"Hmm… Lilianilla on hyviä pointteja…" Satan myönsi, "Mutta antakaamme sinun silti puhua loppuun. Sanoit että sinulla on lapsi/lapsia. Kuinka vanha/vanhoja hän/he mahtavat/mahtaa olla ja millaisia perhejärjestelyitä teillä on. Kuinka usein lapset näkevät isäänsä jne."

Kirzten huokaisi masentuneena, nyt oli eksytty aiheeseen josta hän ei kovin mielellä puhuisi. Hän kuitenkin vastasi Satanin kysymykseen:

"Minulla on tytär, hän on kymmenenvuotias, ja mitä tulee isään, hän kuoli jokin aika sitten."

"Oi, anteeksi kamalasti, en voinutkaan aavistaa…", Satan anteeksipyyteli nolona.

"Ei se mitään, ei hän kuitenkaan ollut koskaan kotona."

"Joku turhanpäiväinen juoppo siis…", Taaga jupisi.

"Hän ei ollut juoppo!" Kirzten kivahti pyylevälle naiselle niin kovaa, että tämä oli pudota tuoliltaan.

"Hän oli sotilas ja hän joutui sotatantereelle toisensa jälkeen. Hän oli minun pelastajani, mutta mitä sinun kaltaisesi ihminen mitään ymmärtäisi!"

"Mitä jos palattaisiin aiheeseen?" Satan karjaisi saaden muut vaikenemaan. "Jatka, Kirzten," Satan komensi.

"Mitä tulee työkokemukseeni, ennen turvallisuusalaa toimin tovin muodin parissa ja sitä ennen olin viisi vuotta töissä hotellialalla. Siivosin, tarjoilin, toimin hengenpelastajana, olin vastuussa uusien tuotteiden ja hoitojen rahoituksesta… kaikkea tuollaista."

Kirzten piti tauon ja nappasi vesilasillisen mieheltä, joka piteli vesilaseja siltä varalta, että jollekin tulisi jano. hän kulautti kaiken kurkustaan kerralla alas ja jatkoi:

"Mitä tulee terveyteeni, minua on ammuttu parikymmentä kertaa, mutta minä olen elämäni kunnossa. Olen urheilullinen, syön terveellisesti, minulla ei ole sairauksia, hyvä jos saan flunssan kerran vuodessa. Ja miksi hain paikkaa! Koska pidän lapsista, koska tarvitsen rahaa. Koska tiedän, että olisin tässä niin älyttömän hyvä!"

Huone hiljeni ja Kirzten istuutui paikoilleen. Muut tuijottivat häntä, mutta Kirzten ei välittänyt sillä hän tiesi että tämä haastattelu oli mennyt aivan pieleen. Hänen räjähtämisensä Zarbonista oli ollut jotain mitä hänen ei olisi pitänyt tehdä. Yleensä hän osasi niin taitavasti hillitä hermonsa ja sivuttaa lauseet, joista hän ei pitänyt, mutta tämä oli mennyt aivan harakoille. Satan viimeisteli muistiinpanonsa ja yskäisi:

"Noniin, antakaa minulle vielä puhelinnumeronne, niin soitan teille, mikäli olette päässeet kymmenen 'finalistin' joukkoon. Sitten voitte lähteä."

Kirzten ja muut luovuttivat numeronsa Satanilla, ja Kirzten yritti olla katsomatta ketään silmiin. hän jätti huoneen ja sitten koko rakennuksen. Hän istahti maahan kiroamaan omaa tyhmyyttään.

"Huoh, pitänee tästä kiirehtiä ostarille katselemaan miten Zarah pärjäilee. Toivottavasti hän ei ole ihan älyttömän optimistinen sen suhteen että saan tämän paikan, sillä tämä oli surkein työhaastatteluni ikinä…"

"Ano! Etkö pääse yhtään nopeampaa?"

Lyhyt nainen katsahti edellään kiirehtivää punapäätä. Hän huokaisi ja sanoi:

"Älä hoputa, minä en ole gaselli niin kuin sinä. Hyvähän sinun on harppoa noilla pitkillä jaloillasi."

"Taasko tuota… mutta meidän täytyy tavoittaa hänet, tällä vauhdilla se ei onnistu."

"Mutta kun en pääse nopeampaa!"

"Olkoon sitten!" Punapää kivahti. "seuraa perässä niin minä nappaan hänet."

"Ok!"

Punapäinen nainen nyökkäsi ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan. Hänhän ei päästäisi saalista käsistään…


End file.
